shattered
by Abigail-Nicole
Summary: Deeper goes the trechery in Hogwarts than any Gryffindor could imagine, and the things that take place between its walls are not wholly the light outer facade it projects. Snakes have their secrets, and this is how they live their shattered images...in Sl


**

s h a t t e r e d

**

**Summary: Deeper goes the trechery in Hogwarts than any Gryffindor could imagine, and the things that take place between its walls are not wholly the light outer facade it projects. Snakes have their secrets, and this is how they live their shattered images...in Slytherin.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Slytherin or any characters you recognize, JK does. You know who belongs to me and who doesn't. 

Dedications: Everyone who reviewed my Gryffindor-centered fics that was a Slytherin at heart, and Ms. Tanya, who Sorted me into Slytherin, and Erica, who wanted to. Thanks to all the folks at Virtual Hogwarts for allowing me to imagine the founders as they really are. 

Notes: ... means things were left out, things in [brackets] are implied but not directly stated. Don't know when I'll finish it, so don't ask. All the quotes by Founders and Hogwart-ians are by me, rest are given proper sources. 

* * *

** prologue: s h a d e s | o f | g r e y **

"...once, I was like a brother to him, trusted them all beyond everyone else. I, and they likewise, were innocent, and in our naieve innocence wise...now they think with the folly that follows price, to cast out a part of themselves. But the word folly comes from follow, following blind ideals, and I among them see clearly. For it is now impossible--we [Slytherins]are their darker side, we represent the wisdom and cunning that comes only with deceit, suspicion, untrust, lying, sabotage, the darkness, the snakes. For God cast the snake to crawl on its belly, but it turned this cripple to its advantage, a facade and a camoflauge for whatever its actions and intentions...but in all of us lies the snake. So did we embrace our snake, for good can be done through darkness, the ends justifying the means, but they do not see it...an enemy in your bosom is all the easier to slip a knife into. But they--Godric with his blind, foolish noble courage, Helga with her simpleminded beliefs and love of all, even Rowena with her aloof, lonely intellligence--refuse to acknowledge the snake within themselves. They...seek to cast me out, but they know not their folly. Slytherin shall stay while this truth stands: only in embracing our darkness are we complete...and despite their efforts we shall stay, and we will harbor the enemy, train him, know his secrets, and ultimately reveal all. For we, we are the ones who believe the truth: the darkness is not to be feared, but embraced..."  
-excerpt from the writings of Salazar Slytherin, before he left Hogwarts 

"So the good boys and girls take/the so-called right track/faded white hats/grabbing credits, maybe transfers/they read all the books but they can't/find the answers..."  
-John Mayer, "No Such Thing" 

"I will make you [the snake] and the woman enemies of each other. Your descendants and her descendants will be enemies. One of her descendants will crush your head, and you will bite his heel."  
-Genesis 3:15, _New Century Version_

"But his heel was not dipped into the river Styx, and it was not protected by the properties of th emagic of that river of death. So Achilles's heel was weaker than the rest of his body, and it was this that was his downfall."  


"They tell us to embrace the monster inside ourselves, to tame it--and they do."  
-Merlin, "The Dragon Queen"

"Some people think they are doing right, but in the end it leads to death."  
-Proverbs 14:12, _New Century Version_

"...my heart is troubled, for although Salazar has committed these acts, he was once one of us...I fear he has turned inward to the darkness of his own soul..."  
-excerpt from the papers of Rowena Ravenclaw

"Know your enemy."  
-old proberb

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."  
-Aiel Saying, _The Wheel of Time_

"It was all very well to be a hero. Heroes were as numerous as pence, or holidaymakers heading to Brighton in December. It was so easy to be a hero; save a cat from a tree, rescue a child from its own stupidity, help someone out in their time of need, with food or clothing. Half the world must be heroes, if only because feckless humanity could never get enough of congratulating itself. And so it took...persistence to become a true servant of the Darkness. " -Abbadon, _Bohemian Rhapsody 1_   
()

"They were rejected, with no second chances. Just as Salazar Slytherin was rejected and locked the horror in the Chamber, so we rejected his House, and we have locked our enemies into this place beside us, and are now erecting barriers. His dreams were shattered and the sharp shards of it are enough to begin the barbed wire and steel if we do not shatter these walls..."  
-Athena Seranla, one of the first Ravenclaws 


End file.
